Switch
by Zenea
Summary: When three friends take a bite out of an apple they find themselves in the Death Note world. Hilarity and twists ensue. Rated M for language, and maybe later chappys. A stagecoach story I wrote with two of my friends. Discontinued
1. The apple

Ok, this is what happens when you play a little game called; Stage Coach. Pairings are NearXL. MattXMello. Side MisaXLight.

Oh and so you don't get confused. Brigitte = Near. Rose = Matt. And Jackie = Misa.

Don't own it. If I did... well... some characters would disappear. Also Fancy Pants isn't mine either.

Bridgitte: Shut up and write! _ *puts out a whip*

Me: O__O;; *begins typing* *mutters* what's with the frickin whip....?

-------------------

Bridgitte and Rose sat in the basement of Jackie's house, preparing to watch a Deathnote marathon. Which would be starting on episode 21.

"Nero tastes good." Rose statled, holding up a blue jolt, a smirk on her face.

"Nuh uh! Dante is better!" Bridgitte retorted holding up her red jolt, somewhat similar to the ice cream cone on _Fancy Pants 2. _

"You two still going on about that?!" Jackie asked in shock, her voice was a tad faint from being up stairs.

"YES!!" The two yelled in union. Suddenly the opeing song from Death Note came on. Bridgitte set the red jolt down then jumped off the couch. Then started head banging. Rose merely laughed as she watched her crazy friend make a foul of herself. The song ended and Bridgitte took her seat again, re-grabbing the red jolt and taking a swig of it.

"Here have some apples!" Jackie exclaimed as she decended down the stairs. Three bright red apples in her arms.

"Man if only I could go into the anime I'd save L-sama!!" Bridgitte exclaimed. A boo sound when Light came on the giant plasma TV.

"You'd kill mostly everyone, Brii. Espeially Misa..." Rose muttered in-a-matter-of-fact voice. The taller teen turned and smirked evily. Two apples were tossed to the teens on the couch. The two on the couch stood, then they all raised the apples.

"LONG LIVE L!" They all took one bite before they got funny looks on their faces. Their eyes crossed then they fell forward.

-------------------

Me: I know it's short but I wanna know if the ppl who read this want me to continue.

Bridgitte: ARGH! Damn! I wanna get to the D.N world and r--*Covers her mouth*

Me: See you next time... Maybe... *gets bite* OW! No bitting, you werewolf!


	2. Strangers in a Strange Land

Second one, Enjoy :D

Please bear in mind any other pov that isn't rose/matt or mello was written by my friends XD

------------------------------

~Bridgitte's POV~

"Butt monkey of Doom!" I exclaimed as I opened my eyes. I then noticed the strands of white in my hair.

[OMG Why is my hair white?] I thought looking around, spotting a mirror on the wall I carefully got up, slouched over a bite to feel more comfortable. Walking over to the mirror, I looked inside to see Near!

[OMFG!!! I'm Near! N! Nate Rivers!!] I stumbled over on my own two feet and sat on the floor till I regained my composure. [Ok _Near_. Let's see.] I did a recap and sat in a corner exactly how Near would, while thinking who my friends were, till Watari-san came in with a tray of sweets + jolts. He set them on a table and I got an idea.

~Rose's POV~

I woke up on a comfy bed and felt extremely light up top. I sat up slowly and blinked a couple times. Everything around me was crystal clear. There were dozens of video games in the right corner as well as a TV, a PS3. The other side of the room however was more… complicated. There were chocolate bars at the head of the bed on that side. This wasn't Jackie's basement! I threw the covers off and dashed to the bathroom. There I found a mirror; I let out a yelp before stumbling backwards into the tub, grabbing the shower curtain---ripping it off the bar as I did.

The face that was starring at me was that a younger version of Matt! I heard a voice calling his name; I struggled to get out of the fairly large tub before going back into the room. Where I found a young Mello sitting on his bed, his hair messed up though.

"What was that about?" He yawned out.

"Er.. I saw a mouse…?" I lied as soon as I said that the door opened to reveal… Watari and Near!

"Near has asked me if he could visit L and suggested that you come along." I looked at the kid then at Mello… then slowly nodded.

"Er… can we get dressed first?" Mello asked.

~Near's POV~

Matt, Mello, and I got into the back of the limo while Watari drove us to the airport. I sat next to Watari while Matt and Mello took the seats closest to the windows. It was a private plane so there were no other passengers. Through most of the flight no one spoke. Matt suddenly spoke up,

"So Near… have you ever played Devil May Cry?" At that moment I knew that it was Rose and not Matt inside there. Mello mutters something in his ear but he shakes his head.

"Yes I have, I find I prefer to play Dante over Nero, and you?" Matt smiled, I'm guessing because he now knew that it was me but for an argument to interrupt the silence further he said,

"I prefer to play Nero over Dante." For the rest of the flight we argued about who was better but after awhile it sounded like we were arguing over whose man was better. It was no in code: Dante = L and Nero = Mello, till finally we got to L's place in Japan.

~Matt's POV~

The limo pulled though the entrance gates and parked close to the front doors. The old man moved quick and had already gotten out, moved to the back door and opened it before any of us could. Mello got out first, followed by Near and I. I knew that Near was Bridgitte but atm it would be weird to all her… er… _him_ that.

Watari walked in front of us and opened the door once more. Mello had fallen behind so that he could walk beside me. My arm became linked in his and a small tint appeared on my face, the blond noticed and grinned. I then noticed Near was looking over his shoulder with that look I knew all too well. I puffed out my cheeks in turn Near smirked before looking ahead.

[Great… Near's now a perverted minded seventeen year old, trapped in a thirteen year old body…] I thought as Watari pushed the elevator button as we waited Mello moved his arm to my waist causing me to twitch. He was getting a little too touchy.

[Even the younger Mello is a pervert!] I yelled in my head. The elevator doors opened and all four of us stepped inside, Watari pushed a button and the doors closed, the music on the right down was making my ears bleed, Near however seemed to not mind it at all.

The doors opened to the floor that L was supposed to be on. Watari pointed in the direction to go before going off, most likely to get the porcupine some sweets. The three of us walked down the hall and peaked into a room where voices were coming from they didn't seem to notice us.

I felt Mello's grip on my waist tighten, I looked at him, then at Near, well where Near was supposed to be. I looked forward and saw the mass of whiteness moving towards L. All of the adults were watching the big screen where a dozen or so men were talking about who to kill next. I remembered this episode.

I saw Light hang up a phone, this is one of the episode where Light has no memory that he was Kira. I began to walk forward with Mello following, Near was about four feet from L before he froze.

~Near's POV~

I froze up, I was so close to my idol, my crush, I thought I was going to faint. "Ohaiyo… L-sama…" He looked up and turned around before saying,

"Ohiyo, Near." He then looked beyond me to see Matt + Mello.

~Matt's POV~

Near's voice came out in more of a whisper then anything, yet L managed to hear him. The mass of whiteness advanced a little further till the chair swerved around.

"Ryuzaki, I was talking to you." Light said angrily.

"You're looking well, Near." The candy loving manic looked at Mello and I, "As are you two."

"Arigato L-sama…" Near said in a high voice, he was nervous. And for a moment I could envision a giddy seventeen year old about to faint.

"How old are you now…?" He asked ignoring Light.

"Mello and I are fourteen, Near's thirteen." I stated speaking up since Near seemed unable to speak properly.

"Hm…" L muttered before suddenly standing, he trudged over to Near, Light in tow.

"Ryuzaki, who are these kids?" Light asked.

"Well," L put his finger to his chin, "They're orphans from the Wammy house. But each is special." Mello rolled his eyes and squeezed me tighter. L placed his hand on Near's head before looking at Light.

"I know you're on your fathers' side but I'm going to see Misa Amane." He said suddenly before walking away.

"Near could you come with me as well?" At that being said the toy loving teen ran after L who was half way up the stairs.

~Near's POV~

I followed L to Misa's room. When we entered Misa had just finished getting dressed. I remembered this part where L asks Misa to infiltrate the other Kira organization. So I didn't pay much attention except to key parts. After he was done and we left, I watched as L somehow produced candy and started eating it.

Suddenly much like Dracula, Watari-san appeared with two trays of sweets. One had tea, lots of sugar and sweets while the other had Jolts, monsters + candy bars on it. We followed him into a separate room that was next to the camera room. There we sat and started to eat the sweets in silence.

-----------------------

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed XD. the next chappy will be up as soon as i get more time on my hands.


	3. Injuries & Suger

Third one's up, plz review!! =O

----

~Matt's POV~

Mello and I stood in the main room with the Investigation team. It was silence except for the scene L caused in Misa's room. I felt pressured by the curious stares coming from the adults. Mello's face was getting redder with anger, he suddenly burst out,

"Stop staring!"

"Sorry," they muttered.

"Yea you better be…" I whispered just low enough for Mello to hear making the blond smirk.

"It's just…we're curious…" Matsuba said shyly.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Mello stated in a cocky voice.

"What about?" I asked.

"Well," Mr. Yagami began, "We didn't take L to be the kind of person who was affectionate to children." At that I raised my eyebrow, but it made sense. Mello tugged on my arm so I bent over so he could whisper in my ear.

"I have to take a piss." I nodded and stepped forward.

"Mr. Yagami…?" I asked shifting my weight.

"Er…Yes…?" He said not knowing what to call me.

"It's Matt and that's Mello." I stated in annoyance.

"Ok… What do you want?" he asked.

"Where is the men's room?" the tall man blinked at the question.

"It's outside this room, down the hall and to the left."

"Arigato." I muttered before leaving the room.

~Near's POV~

I looked at Light and watched as he started to fidget. I turned to L and asked,

"L-sama?" he turned to me and I continued, "May me, Matt, and Mello stay here? We will make sure not to get in the way of the investigation." When Watari came back in the room and said,

"The rooms you asked for are prepared." I stared at him in shock; L was one step ahead of me. He looked from him to me again,

"Yes Near. You can."

Matt's POV~

Mello and I walked back to the control room just as L, Light and Near came into the room as well, followed by Watari.

"Show them their rooms, Watari-san." L said as he sucked on a lollipop.

"Yes, L-sama. Come along you three." He said as he hurried us out of the room, we took the elevator to the next floor, there Watari showed us the our rooms. Near took the one closest to the elevator, Mello reluctantly took the middle one and I took the last one.

"Enjoy your stay." Watari said kindly, the old man then left us to ourselves. All of us went into the rooms that had been somewhat prepared. Mine was stocked with video games, [I've died and gone to heaven!!] I exclaimed in thought. But for now I was sleepy from the plane ride, I spotted the bed and almost immediately fell asleep as my body fell onto it.

~Jackie's POV~

I woke up in a dark room; I could feel clothes all around me as I sat up. [Why am I in my room?] I got off the bed and walked around the pitch black room that was too large to be mine.

"Bridgitte? Rose?" I called to no answer. I stumbled over some clothes as I tried to find the light switch, as I walked around I realized this really wasn't my room!! [Maybe…] I thought, [Maybe we went to someone else's house…]

Once I found the light switch and turned it on, I nearly fell over as I was in a room I'd never seen before. After looking around the room, I saw a mirror that was next to the bed. I went over to it and picked it up.

[OMG! Am I dreaming?!! Or is this for real!?] I shouted in thought as I pinched myself. The person starring back at me was none other then Misa! I began pacing around the room before going into the living room where I sat down on the couch.

[Okay, so I am in Death Note…] I sighed in thought. [I wonder if this has happened to Rose and Bridgitte as well.] I got off the couch and went back into the bed room before crawling under the covers as my head hurt a lot atm.

~Near's POV~

2 days Later

Afternoon

I was so bored the last two days, Bored, bored, bored!! I've played with dice and toys yet I'm utterly bored! So I came up with an idea, I refused all visitors except for the jolt, monsters, Mt. Dew and super drinks that were made and left outside my door. I'd spent two whole days without any human contact till I finished. If anyone had stood outside my room, many a time they would hear a string of curses.

When I was all done, I finally left my room and went downstairs, collapsing onto the couch in the room next to the control room. I heard the door open and someone ask if I was ok, I grunted and with more effort then I thought it would take, I shifted my head to look at the people and saw shocked faces from everyone.

"What?" I grumbled. The answer surprised me but who said it was more shocking.

~L's POV~

Misa had gone to her interview with the suspected, Kira organization, leaving the investigation team, Light and I here. I decided to check in on Near who had currently in the room next to the control room. I saw Matt and Mello about to go into that room, Mello was quicker at noticing Light and I, he tugged Matt's sleeve that in turn looked back at us.

"Er…Hey…" Matt muttered. Both Near and Matt were acting strangely…well at least from what I could tell. I'd not see any of them, in person, for a little over three years. [Perhaps they hit early puberty?] I wondered in thought.

"Are you going in? Or are you going to stand there all day?" I asked. Mello then pushed Matt into the room with Light and I following. We found Near lying on the couch curled up, as we approached Mello asked,

"Are you ok?" The mass of whiteness grunted before shifting his head to look at us. Small gasps of shock and looks spread throughout the room.

"What…?" He grumbled.

"You're eyes are quite bloodshot." I stated.

"Zombie impersonation!!" Matt exclaimed in a play like voice while pointing at Near.

"Go away…" Near mutter in a grumpy voice, I put a finger to my chin before reaching into my pocked. Unknowingly to Light I'd unlocked my cuff and clipped it onto Matt's wrist. At the sound of the tiny click, they both looked at me in shock.

"Stay here till I get back." I said as I lifted the bloodshot eyed teen, I left the room telling Mr. Yagami to keep a watch over his son and the two teens in the next room. I held Near close as we waited for the elevator.

~Matt's POV~

My eye twitched, this is the last thing I'd expected L to do. Did he trust me that much? I wondered. I glared at Light; I knew the bastard was really Kira and that he didn't remember a damn thing. At least not yet.

"So…how long have you known L?" He asked.

"Noneya!" I replied.

"I was only—"

"Shut up!" I interrupted him. "God you piss me off by just sitting there!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah!" he retorted standing up, I stood too.

"Yeah, you son of a bitch!" I felt so damn angry, Mello seemed to notice as he suddenly pushed Light, he stumbled backwards and I used it to my advantage. Letting the chain pull me down I landed as hard as I could on top of him. The other teen pushed me off before he punched me causing me to fly into a vase, it shattered.

Mr. Yagami and Matsuba came rushing into the room, I tried to stand but I found a searing pain spread throughout me causing me to fall back down. I put my hand on my side, drawling it back I saw blood. Quickly covering the bleeding area with my hand, I told Mello that I was fine and he seemed to buy it. I managed to crawl over to Mello and lay my head on his knee as he'd taken a seat on the couch.

~Near's POV~

"Go away…" I muttered and closed my eyes for a bit, next thing I knew I was being lifted, my eyes shot open. We left the room so he could tell Mr. Yagami to keep a close eye on the guys in the next room. L held my close as we waited for the elevator. I felt like I was going to fait from exhaustion.

"I'm fine, L-sama. I don't need to be carried… I'm not two you know I'm…," But I stopped myself from make that mistake. "Old enough to walk for myself despite exhaustion."

~L's POV~

The elevator was taking its time to get to the floor we were on. The adolescent shifted slightly before he spoke telling me that he was fine and didn't need to be carried.

"Perhaps it's early puberty after all…" I muttered. The elevator finally arrived; as we got on I let Near down, the thirteen year old came up to my elbow. He gingerly took my hand, his head turned away but the tint on his cheeks was still very visible. The elevator came to the level where his room was.

I walked Near to his room before he went into the room I placed a kiss on his forehead, he must've turned three shades redder then he already was.

"I'm 80% sure that you like me." With that being said I turned and left.

~Near's POV~

I fell to my knees in a daze, "I'm 100% sure that I like you…" but he was already gone. "This floor is really comfortable." I said as I curled up and fell asleep. When I woke up there was a blanket over me and I could smell sugar in my room. I got up and walked over to my super drinks and toys.

"Early puberty my ass! I never wanna grow up… well maybe to eighteen years old but only for… things…"

[Perverted things at that.] I finished with the sweets and grabbed a box of dice with a super drink and headed down stairs.

[Why the hell did I have to be thirteen years old? I want L!] I thought to myself while blushing.

~Matt's POV~

My vision was getting hazy; I was unresponsive of Mello's voice. "Matt?" Mello gently nudged me causing me to hiss, it was then that Mr. Yagami exclaimed and pointed to the pool of blood around me. Was everyone here that daft…?

"Matsuba, call an ambulance!"

"Wha—" the clumsy police officer noticed the blood and ran into the room almost running into L!

"What's all the hurry for?" he asked walking into the room. He saw the broken vase, Light holding his chest and a bleeding Matt.

"Matusba, call this number. Don't call an ambulance." L wrote it down before going over to the fourteen year old, he unlocked the cuff before re-cuffing it on himself.

"I was 55% sure that in leaving Light in the hands of Matt and Mello, it would be fine… Early puberty indeed…" He muttered the last part.

The room began to spin and soon I passed out just as four men in white lab coats came into the room. And that made a song run through my mind, the funny farm song... Wee padded walls...

---------------

XD Plz review


	4. Strike the Jewels

Hope you enjoy, X). BTW I really wanna ppl to review this story :/

As would the two ppl with the gun and whip standing behind me. .__.

------------------------------------

~Mello's POV~

24 hours later

I'd lost count on how many times Matt's wrappings had to be changed and all the while I glared at Light. Matt never got angry less it was for a good reason. What did Light do to provoke Matt so? I wondered.

"He'll be fine, but it'd be best not to move him for a day or three." One doctor said as he took off his blood stained gloves. Matt groaned but didn't wake up; I clenched my teeth and fists,

"You jerk! You're supposed to know better! You aren't allowed to throw kids like that!!"

"You're both fourteen!" He retorted.

"So?! We aren't exactly out of the 'kid' stage yet!" I shouted back noticing that L was sitting next to Light eating a strawberry Sunday. The doctors left just as Near entered the room.

~Near's POV~

I looked around the room and noticed that Mello was yelling at Light, but Matt was bandaged up. I went over to him and looked to up to see a broken vase. Then looked at Light,

"_You._" The argument between the two stopped. "I will not forgive you, Yagami Light." I turned my eyes back to Matt but refused to even catch L's eyes. I put my dice on the table and started to make towers while drinking the super drinks: Every once in awhile I looked up at Matt. Mello came back over and sat Matts' in his lap.

While L continued to look at me a little longer before returning to his Sunday. After an hour Watari came back with more sugary treats. For me it was mostly energy drinks,

"Near?" I looked up at Mello. "Since when have you drunk so many energy drinks? Your hands are shaking and even your foot is jittering." I looked at my hands and feet and realized they were.

"Matt got me hooked." I simply stated while trying to still my limbs. Then I caught Light staring at me.

"_What pretty boy_?" I asked with underlining venom in my voice.

"Nothing shortie." He retorted.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size!" I yelled while jumping up, but Matt stirred a bit which made me quickly put a hand over my mouth and look at him hoping that I didn't wake him. Since he was really Rose, if woken he would be very grumpy. And though it was funny, at the same time she seemed to become more of a demon than human. But he just turned over.

"And so help me god L, if you blame this on early puberty again, I will find someway, somehow, to kick your ass." I told him but I refused to look at him because I didn't want to get all red again.

~L's POV~

I was munching on sugarcane when Near started arguing with Light-kun. He covered his mouth when the injured party turned over. A moment later he yelled at me. He averted his eyes the whole time. Finishing the sugarcane I stood and went over to Near, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room but making sure that Light didn't come out. The chain got caught in the door as I closed it.

So I couldn't go far, bending down to Near's height, I looked the kid in the eyes. They were still bloodshot.

"You seem to be frustrated and hyper."

~Matt's POV~

_I opened my eyes to see a blue sky filled with puffy clouds. _

"_Hey Matt!" A familiar voice called. I sat up to see Mello running towards me. The blond came to a halt about two inches from me. From there he plopped down beside me. "Beautiful day." He commented looking up at the sky. _

_"Say Matt…" he asked slowly when he started to stroke my hair. _

_"Hm..?" _

_"Go out with me." He half asked, half demanded. I hesitated before reaching up to touch his cheek. _

_"I'd like that."_

I woke with a start to see Near and L coming into the room, or back into the room it looked like.

~Near's POV~

[I'm not frustrated.] I thought to myself. [Am I…?] I wasn't really sure. Well I was…sort of, but that was because I was so young. Er, well, this body is anyway. I hated being thrown into Near's body, but at the same time it was cool. I can't be with L till this body gets older and that was IF he liked me. But he was so close to my face when he'd asked me if I was frustrated.

When we entered the room again I saw Matt was awake. "Welcome back from the land of nod Matt." I said to him as I went back to playing with dice. But I saw my reflection in one of the cans to see my face was red again.

I quickly ran out of the room to the restroom and kept splashing water on my face.

"Shit Near. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked my reflection. I vaguely saw a red light in the mirror and realized there was a security camera in here. I ended up banding my head on the counter for my ignorance and unawareness. I should have remembered that there was a camera in almost every room of this building.

[Pervert.] I thought as my mind wondered to some pics I had found on the net at one point. My face turned redder than a tomato.

"Fuck, Near you need to get you mind out of the gutter. Guess that makes me a hypocrite." I mumbled before leaving the bathroom, than headed back to the main camera room. I knew who would be there and passing a reflective object I saw that my cheeks had returned to their paleness.

When I entered the room Light seemed to be smirking at me and I started getting really scared that maybe L put what went on in the bathroom on the big screen monitor.

"What took you so long? Were you coloring your hair or masturbating?" Light asked standing up and walked to the door I had just come from. L came with him, only he was in on those rolly chairs. I snapped and kicked Light I in the family treasures' than walked over to my dice and started to stack them again,

"Masturbate that, pretty bitch man. Me? Color my hair? HA!" I muttered to myself.

--------------------------------

*Runs and hides from the two crazy ppl*

REVIEW O_O. _ Plzzzz


	5. Bites And Suger

Here you go. I had some spare time in math class and was able to type this up. Enjoy! I don't remember the creepy guys name from when Light gave up the death note and had Rem find some low live to give it too.

If anyone knows plz tell me cause I donno where to look. lol _

* * *

~Matt's POV~

I heard a bunch of commotion I the next room followed by Light letting out a loud yell. Mello had crepped over to the door and came back. His face was a mix between shock and deciding weather or not to laugh.

"What?" I asked trying to sit up only to flinch and lay back down.

"I don't know if it's the energy drinks or the kids getting bolder. But he just decked Light in the Jewels.

My face contorted into a look of sympathy but that I laughed lightly, my side hurt but I couldn't help myself.

"He must'vedone something to deserve it and um Mello…" I began. "I need to get my wounds re-wrapped."

~L's POV~

Three Days Later

I sat in my usual chair in the camera room. Near was in the next room playing video games with Matt. Misa was taking her time and getting back from her job and Mello well; he went out to get chocolate.

Glancing over at Light who had an ice pack resting over a certain anatomy made my mind replay what Near had done. I hate a twinge of sympathy pains but Light deserved it. The more I watched Light the less I think he is Kira.

The phone ran and Light reached over and answered. A moment later he exclaimed.

"What? How could let this happen?!"

"Hm?" I asked plainly.

"Misa's gone missing!"

I yawned dully. My eyes turned towards the doors where two of the three kids, almost teens were. I saw a flash of white recede back into the room. I stood despite Light's protests and walked towards that room.

~Near's POV~

I ran back and sat down next to Matt. "Misa is missing." I whispered to him. He glances briefly at my before returning to the game. We both then hear the door open.

~Misa's POV~

I'd rummaged through Misa's memories before hand to have a clue what she had done. She'd already done the interview, met Rem and promised a date to the creepy guy who had the death note.

The foreign car pulled up to the hospital. I still hadn't found Rose or Bridgitte yet. The window rolled down revealing _______. He smirked at me.

"Hey baby, love the nurses outfit."

"Thank you." I said with a twitch. Old men…creepy comment. I got in and buckled before he sped away. Looking in the rear view mirror to see Rem sitting in the back, I nodded at her and see her nod back.

~Matt's POV~

The door opened to reveal L and Light. I paused the game, just to shoot a glare at Light. Damn bastard. My side still fucking hurt. The door opened again but this time it was the blond hotness that walked in. A bag of chocolate bars in hand. I un-paused the game and went back to playing.

Near had his head buried in his knees, L began to walk over to the two of us.

"Light you best stay back." L warned when he knelt down next to Near. "We're you spying on the investigation team and me?" Near shifted slightly.

~Near's POV~

"I don't know what your talking about." I said but continued toe play the game. I glanced at Matt but he got distracted by Mello. 'OVERKILL' the screen said as I obliterated him in the game.

"What?! When the hell did you do that!?" Matt cried as he jumped up and hurt himself.

"When you were staring at the Mello."

"I was not." He protested while blushing. I smirked but started the game again.

~Matt's POV~

I held onto my side, what was I thinking? Oh right I wasn't. I felt some wet between my fingers, the wound had started bleeding again. I crawled over to the couch and next to Mello. L moved around Near before taking my current spot next to him. Light was sitting as far away as the chain let him.

The candy loving addict watched near intently. Mello had fetched more bandages from the med-kit that had been left just incase.

"This is so frickin' annoying!" I mumbled. Mello peeled off my shirt and the damp bandages with red splotches. A blush came to my cheeks when his fingers brushed over my skin, I hissed when he pressed a damp towel to the wound, it smelled of alcohol. The wound in general went from the lower ribcage to the belly button in a diagonal line.

~Near's POV~

I slowly scooted over to try and get away but I knew it was foolish. 'Rampage' the game stated as I slaughtered my enemies with a rocket + sniped some poor bloke who re-spawned in front of me. I found the safe place on this map and hid myself. I jumped up and yelled that I had spied then ran and hid under the couch. (little opening in the back for a small person.)

I got as far under as I could and realized that the real Near used to hide in this kind of place when he was younger during one time he played hide n' seek. He'd fallen asleep and no one found him till the next day. It made me fell so small that I could fit in this place. The only way someone could get me out was by reach in here.

And I could bite them if they did that. I know I was acting out of character for Near but how am I supposed to react with a totally smexy person just started at me. This was just a conditioned reaction for myself….I overreacted to someone who I like sometimes.

"Yep, I'm 100% sure now." I muttered to myself, if I had looked in a mirror and seen myself being hot rod red. I just hoped no one else sees it. Suddenly the handsome face of the last person I wanted see was there. He blinked than I did.

~L's POV~ (ha)

Near yelled that he'd been spying, ran and hid behind the couch. I recalled the time when he'd done the same thing three years ago. Nearly gave Watari a heart attack.

I walked over to the couch and gazed down, I blinked, and he blinked. As I began to reach towards him, he bit my index finger. I didn't flinch but when I looked back into those grey eyes I saw a lot of frustration.

"I'm 90% sure it's early puberty." Near bit a little harder.

~Near's POV~

"Go away." I mumbled with his finger still in my mouth.

"Do you remember what happened last time you played this game?" He asked, I nodded.  
You did this when you played then too." He said waiting. I thought back to Near's memories and realized he…er I had. But it was Mello, not L.

I dug myself in a little deeper but ended up dragging his finger with me. "It's not puberty.  
I muttered. "I've been through it already." But added that a little more quietly, even lower than a whisper.

On accident my tongue had flicked his finger and tasted residue of something sugary. [That tastes really good. Really. What is this.]

I licked it again trying to figure out this weird tasted. I licked again but realized my lips had shut around his finger; my teeth had all but released his finger. I quickly let go entirely, my face felt like it was burning up.

~Matt's POV~

Mello had tied the bandaged off and we both watch L who one arm behind the couch. I shrugged and pulled Mello to me.

"Let's play a game." I whispered looking over to the PS3.

"Ok." Mello had a smirk on his face. I think he was a little jealous of Near as I'd been spending more time than the original Matt would've spent with the ball of whiteness. I crawled over to the game system and took the controller.

Mello took a seat next to me; it was than I gently laid my head on his shoulder. "Near's a friend, you're my boyfriend."

"Let's get the game started." He stuttered. "Wh..which one do you want to play.

"This one." I said picking up a martial arts game. I could feel Mello's stares on my back side when I bent over to put the game in the system.

"If I win you I get to do something. And vise-versa if you win." Mello betted while we picked our players.

"Fair enough." I replied.

~L's POV~

I felt Near's mouth close around my finger, his teeth had let go. When he noticed what he was doing he blushed, he let go. His face redder than a lollipop.

"It's sugar from crumb cakes." Near had curled up his ears were pink from what I could tell. _Hm…_ I thought. "Maybe it's just hormones." I whispered. I looked at Light that looked really uncomfortable being in this room. I turned my gaze back to Near. A light bulb appeared over my head as an idea popped up.

I got off the couch and hid behind a chair.

~Near's POV~

[Crumb cakes? I was off my guess.] I stuck my head out to see if L was gone.

"Hey Matt?"

"What?" He asks without even looking.

"Is L gone?"

"Yep."

At that I started to sneak out from underneath the couch. After I crawled out I watched as Matt and Mello played their game.

~L's POV~

Near asked if I was gone and the gamer with replied with a yep. Near came out and went over to Matt and Mello. I stood up slowly, snuck behind the distracted boy, bent down and lightly bit his ear. He exclaimed and tried to run back to hide under the couch. I caught him around the waist. He struggled within my grasp.

"You bit me, so I bit you." I whispered so only he could hear.

"No fair!" he whined. I blinked before I began to walk out of the room, Light in tow.

The moment we left the room and entered the camera room, Misa burst through the other doors a grin on her face.

~Near's POV~

[He bit me!] "Hey you're still carrying me." I say and squirm more. When Misa burst in I stopped. [She's most likely Jackie. But I need to get out of L's arms so I can find out.] I try to squirm my way out of his grip but L seemed to have a death hold on me. Then I go an idea.

~Misa's POV~

I bust in through the doors to the camera room. I saw the investigation team, Light, L and…Near? Wait Near isn't supposed to be here. At least not for a good ten episodes or more! I reached for my cell phone and played back the recorded voice. They all looked shocked, which me made me feel awkward.

Suddenly L let go of Near who then ran up to me. He stopped, blinked then asked, "Metal Gear Solid?" I looked at him weird but bent down to his level.

"Aren't you cute? Just like a short bridge." His eyes narrowed.

"Misa despite the fact that the information you've given is helpful. It was foolish of you to just up and disappear like that!" Light scorned.

"Well yea, but—"

"No buts! If that guy is in fact Kira he could kill you easily now!" Light sounded worried.

"Still that guy wouldn't have told me anything with my chaperon around." I stated in a pout.

"Just don't do it again. It's too dangerous."

"Whatever you want Light-kun."

L looked at me suspiciously but looked at Near. He than took a red jolt from the table. The mass of whiteness perked up at the sound of the sweet sound of the caffeine swish around inside the canister.

He ran and dived for it only to be caught by the waist. [Defiantly Bridgitte.] I thought before I felt something being clipped onto my wrist.

"Stay here till I get back." He ordered, "Mr. Yagami, keep them here." L then left the room with Near trying to squirm out of his grip. Heck L didn't really need to carry Near just tie a string around the red jolt and dangle it in front of him.

~Matt's POV~

I tossed down the controller in defeat. Mello had won two of the three rounds, as he kept punting me out of the ring. The blond smirked before he pushed me down and leaned over me. I hissed slightly when the wound stretched.

"Now for my reward." He bent down and captured my lips.

~Near's POV~

I had heard caffeine so I jumped for it but L caught me by the waist. He held it away from my small hands that tried desperately to get it. Why is he holding the _precious_ away from me??! More importantly where was he taking me.

"Let me go! Or at least give me the precious. Please, please, please! Come on you already bit me." I strained my arms to get it but it wasn't working. "It's not early puberty and its not hormones! So um let me go. Oh come on!" I pleaded but I couldn't convince him. Unfortunately, I also couldn't see where we were going either.

~Matt's POV~

The kisses become more intense as the overconfident blond became rougher. Mello had accidently kneed me between the legs, or he did it on purpose. I couldn't tell. I gasped but the kiss still went on. One of Mello's hands had snake its way under my shirt. Oh god, I ain't ready for this.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Misa! Mello quickly got of me with a hard blush. Misa had a small grin on her face and was nodding her head. I cocked an eyebrow while I sat up slowly.

The door shut and Mello helped me up, I lied and said that I was tired. Mello laid down next to me on the couch.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!!! Review!!


End file.
